Austin and Ally: Campers and Complications
by InfiniteSouls
Summary: When Ally's old summer camp friend Elliot comes to town to pay a visit, he and Ally spend a lot of time catching up and reminiscing about the past. Though Austin is now dating Kira, he suddenly finds himself jealous of Ally's friendship with Elliot. My take on the story following the episode 'Girlfriends and Girl Friends.'
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom," I said to the customer handing over their bag.

"Guess who got a job at Gloria's doughnuts?" asked Trish walking into Sonic Boom.

I giggled slightly and sarcastically replied, "Hmm, I wonder who?"

"It's such a great job though, I get doughnuts for free just for working there, check it out!" Trish exclaimed pulling out her membership card.

"Uhh, Trish, it says you get _a _free doughnut when you buy 10"

Trish quickly looked at the card and sighed, "Oh well, close enough I guess."

Just as Trish said that two boys came walking through the doors of the shop, one carrying a video camera and the other was busy texting on their phone.

"Hey Austin, hey Dez!" Trish greeted whilst Austin didn't seem to even realise.

"Uh, Austin?" I asked just as his head snapped up.

"Oh hey guys!" he said happily running his hand through his messy blonde hair.

Both Trish and I gave Austin puzzling looks just as Trish asked, "What's got you over the moon?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy," he said, whilst his phone alerted him of a message.

Austin went back to his phone and started reading the message with a huge smile on his face. He seemed overjoyed today.

Dez walked up to the counter leaving Austin to reply, "He's texting Kira."

Both Trish and I looked at each other and 'Ohhh-ed' at the same time. It all made sense now, and although I was extremely happy about how things were going with his relationship with Kira, I couldn't help but feel a little sad over it. For the meantime I knew I had to push those feelings aside.

"Uh, so Dez? What's the plans for today?" I asked him with a smile.

"Well Austin and I were going to go to this place where they apparently sell the biggest taco in the world!" he exclaimed happily but then added, "Except he's apparently got a lunch date with Kira soon…"

Dez almost looked dejected by this and it suddenly occurred to me that Dez was being left out, "Dez, if you want… you could hang with Trish and me for the rest of the day?"

Trish looked at me with horrid, "Oh course he doesn't."

I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness but looked at Dez for his answer.

"Thanks for the offer Ally but didn't you hear what I just said… There is a huge taco with my name on it, so I'll catch you around," he told us with a big smile before waving and leaving the store.

I looked at Trish bewildered but just shugged it off. My gaze went but to the blonde boy leaning against the door laughing at his phone. I unconditionally sighed and my gaze lowered to the floor.

"Hey, are you alright?" Trish asked me seriously.

I gave her a reassuring look, "Trust me; I'm going to be fine. It's just, he's so happy and I'm so…"

"…not?" she finished my sentence for me whilst I just nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy for him, I really am… but I just feel so selfish right now."

"Ally, I know that you don't want to tell him how you feel because it could ruin everything… but what if he liked you back?"

I jestured to the boy who was giggling like a school boy at the front of the shop, "Does he look like he likes me right now..? I know where I stand in this friendship and that is just being his friend. I'm better off not ruining it."

Trish gave me a sad look and before I could even reply I heard my named being called.

"ALLY!" shouted an unfamiliar voice.

I turned to see a brown haired boy with a cute face running up towards me. For a moment I swore I recognised him but before I could figure out how I was engulfed into a large hug.

"God, I've missed you."

"Uhhh," I paused pulling out of the hug to see his face only to realise exactly who it was.

Trish looked at me questionably, "Ally, who is…"

"This is my old friend Elliot… gosh, I can't believe it's you. It's been so long!" I exclaimed pulling him back into another hug.

"I've missed you too Ally Bear!"

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I looked down at my phone to see a new message from Kira:

_Sorry Austin I can't make lunch today. My dad got me an audition for this new tv show and I really should take it. I promise I'll make it up. Pancakes and a movie? xoxo_

Although she couldn't make the lunch I couldn't help but be extremely happy at her compromise as I texted back with a goofy smile on my face:

_Sounds great! I can't wait. _

Kira was the perfect girlfriend. She liked pancakes, she enjoyed all the same movies as me and she even loved playing video games. It was like she was the female version of a Dez! At this thought I looked up and saw that Dez had left the shop already, this made my shoulders slump. I guess it wasn't his fault that I bailed out on him; it was kind of uncalled for.

Just then a guy with tousled brown hair ran into the shop shouting Ally's name. I saw Ally turn to the voice and look confused before being forced into a hug.

_Who is that? _I thought not recognising him at all… _and what the hell does he have to do with Ally?_

I hadn't realised that I had walked up to them and neither had them, whilst Trish asked who he was.

"This is my old friend Elliot… gosh, I can't believe it's you. It's been so long!" Ally yelled excitedly wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

For some reason, my stomach sunk and I had a very uneasy feeling about this guy… and why Ally was hugging him.

"I've missed you too Ally Bear!" the Elliot guy told her happily and after what seemed like forever they pulled apart.

Before realising how annoyed I sounded I blurted out, "… and how do you know Ally?"

Trish and Ally looked taken back at my displeasure and I faked a laugh with a smile to try and ease the mood that I had just created.

Elliot seemed not to be bothered by this before answering, "Ally and I were at summer camp together. We were like best friends that summer… inseparable."

… _Best friends?_

Somehow I wondered why Ally had never mentioned Elliot before, and why I was only finding out about this now.

"Speaking of which! What are you doing back here in Miami?" Ally asked him curiously, "I thought your family lived over in California?"

"Oh we are, but my Dad had a meeting here and I remembered you saying that you lived here so I tagged along to come see you."

"How long are you here for?" She asked sadly.

His smile dropped a little, "Only a few days… so we have to spend as much time together as we can together!"

Ally seemed to agree, "We'll make the best of our time here… wait, I have an idea! I'll call my Dad and ask if I can shut the shop early and I can show you around with Trish and Austin."

"That sounds awesome!" Elliot agreed just as Ally pulled out her phone and dialled her Dad's number.

_This isn't awesome._

I don't know why but I couldn't help but hate the guy. Usually I'd be overjoyed with one of Ally's old friends coming to town… but something just seemed entirely wrong with him being here. I also did not like the way he kept looking at her.

Trish gave me one of her looks and I stopped glaring at the guy like he was the worst thing in the world… even though my gut was telling me he was.

"Austin, are you okay?" Trish whispered so that only I could hear.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Trish raised her eyebrows, "Well you are kind of look like you hate this guy."

"I don't even know this guy. Only that he's Ally's old best friend."

Trish seemed to get a knowing look on her face and her mouth curved into a smile, "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"What?" I said taken back, "Jealous… psh. I don't get jealous."

Trish still had that same smile stuck on her face, acting as if she knew something that I didn't, "I'm pretty sure Austin Moon is jealous."

I shook my head just as Ally hung up the phone, "Dad said it was alright if I close the shop early! He also asked me to invite you around for dinner tonight because he wants to meet the _famous _Elliot," she laughed whilst asking Elliot.

"Yeah sure, that sounds like a great idea!"

Ally smiled widely and gestured to both Trish and myself, "So are you both going to come with us and show Elliot around."

"I'm in, but didn't Austin have a lunch date?" Trish asked as all eyes looked at me.

"Uh, she kind of cancelled on me… but"

"Great you can come too!" Ally shouted overjoyed, not realising that I didn't really want to go with them. Yet at the same time I had the urge to stick around to see what this guy was like.

We were just about to leave before Trish gave me one last look that made me re think our small conversation.

_There is no way I could be jealous… right?_


	2. Chapter 2

****I just wanted to say thank you all for the reviews... I wasn't expecting any to be honest and that honestly made my day. It also gave me enough motivation to write this chapter. Tell me what you think, or let me know what you think is going to happen! Thanks heaps! ~

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I showed Elliot around to most of the shops, some that were less than thrilled to see Trish come back since she usually gets fired. Elliot seemed to be extremely pleased and was more than happy to talk to everyone who was around. However I wish I could say the same for Austin though, for some unknown reason he was acting really strange. It was as if he really hated Elliot which is rather odd seeing as Austin is almost incapable of hating someone.

"Uh Trish," I whispered to my best friend so that only she could hear.

She looked up and nodded for me to continue on, "Do you think you could go show Elliot Gloria's doughnuts quickly. I want to have a quick word with Austin…"

It didn't take long for Trish to understand what I meant and she walked up to Elliot and grabbed his arm dragging him to her work, "Come on! I'll show you where I work!"

Elliot laughed yet tagged along and before Austin could follow them I pulled the back of his shirt so he halted immediately. He turned around surprised and gave me a wondering look whilst I gave him my classic 'we need to talk,' Ally stare.

"What did I do this time…" he sighed knowing ahead of time that I was going to scold him.

"Austin, why are you acting so weird around Elliot? This isn't like you at all."

He gave me a sad look which made my stomach drop a little but he still denied my accusation, "I'm not acting weird at all, why does everyone think that?"

"Uh, well… you have kind of glared at Elliot the entire time that you have met him."

"I just don't like the way that guy is… I don't know it's hard to explain. He just doesn't seem right to me and it is making me worry," he honestly told me whilst I sighed.

I gave him a small reassuring smile, "Elliot is a good guy. I spent an entire summer with him; I would know-"

"So I keep hearing," he interrupted sourly.

I shook my head and continued, "My point is that you don't have to worry. I know you are probably looking out for us and all, but Elliot isn't the bad guy… you'd probably find that you relate to him more than you think."

"Doubtful," he muttered but I shook my head.

"Try at least to get along with him… please, for me?" I added and I knew that I had at least convinced Austin of one thing as he let out a defeated breath.

"Fine… but only because he's _your _friend."

I gave him a wide smile and put my arms around his neck, "Thanks Austin, I really mean it… thanks."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently squeezed me tighter to him. My heart started to rapidly beat and my stomach erupted into a mighty roar of butterflies. I mentally sighed in my head, knowing that every time I was near Austin like this, my feelings seemed to be more evident than normal. Our normal hugs would never be the same again… not with all these things bubbling in side of me. I bit my lip and decided it was best to pull away before I got too attached. To my surprise Austin seemed a little reluctant to let go and I gave him the best smile I could muster up to hide my surprise. His eyes seemed evidently worried at my reaction and before I knew it we were stuck into an entirely different world where the only people present were Austin and I.

"Ally," he whispered gently grabbing my hand and running his thumb over my skin. My breath caught at this gesture and although I knew that I shouldn't look that much into it, I did. It was Austin, and although we were only classed as 'friends,' I wanted to be so much more.

A cough behind us tore us out of our zone and I saw Trish and Elliot both giving us a curious look.

"Uh sorry for not catching up. I needed to talk to Austin for a minute about something," I apologised whilst taking a step away from my mop of a blonde hair friend.

Elliot seemed confused whilst Trish had an evil grin plastered across her face, making me uncomfortable by just looking at her.

"It's all good… it was probably a good thing, uh Trish kind of-" he started but didn't know how to finish.

"They fired me. What kind of a doughnut shop needs me there for my entire shift? They weren't even busy," she complained but I knew she never really liked that job anyway and the chances were she was going to get herself fired within a few days.

I smiled at Trish, "On the bright side, you can get a new job somewhere else?"

She joined in on my smile, "Sure right I can!"

* * *

**Austin's POV**

We continued showing Elliot around and to my displeasure I tried to be the best I could be… for Ally at least. I was still pondering on about what happened when we hugged; it was strange and at the same time… felt right. My mind was shouting at me the entire time and at that exact moment I kind of acted without a second thought.

I sighed as we walked into Suzy's Soups and sat down at a table. I'm not sure how long I can keep up my 'friendly' act. Just the way Elliot and Ally were reminiscing about their time at summer camp made me mad. It's like a sudden reaction and I can't stop it.

"So… Elliot, tell us about yourself?" Trish asked, creating conversation.

He gave her one of his charming smiles, which I was definitely not falling for before he responded, "There really isn't much to tell. I'm born and raised in California… I have a younger sister named Jenny. I play guitar-"

"You play guitar?" I asked, finally interested in something they were talking about.

He nodded, "Yeah, I've been playing since I was eight years old. Do you play?"

"Austin loves guitar. As a matter of fact he can play the drums and piano as well… oh and he can sing too!" Ally boasted about me, making me happy inside.

"For real man? That's pretty cool."

_Okay he's not THAT bad._

"Austin's actually managed to get himself a record deal with Jimmy Starr!"

Elliot turned and looked at my with his mouth wide open, "Okay, now that's amazing. How do you even manage to do that?"

_Why did I dislike him again?_

"That's because he has an amazing manager like me," Trish decided to answer but then added gesturing to Ally, "and an amazing songwriter."

Ally's cheeks burned pink and I couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment but added, "Don't forget Dez, he shoots the amazing videos!"

"You are still writing songs? That's cute," Elliot added, a bit more flirtatiously than expected. Although Ally didn't seem to notice the change at all; she never did see the way guys looked at her. She always just looked past the idea of any male actually liking her.

_I hate him again._

"Yeah, I do. I write them, Austin sings them. It works out really well," she told him giving me a smile.

"I'm surprised you aren't singing them yourself, you have a good voice by what I remember."

Ally started blushing again whilst Trish asked the exact question that was on my mind, "How do you know that Ally can sing. She told us that she has had stage fright nearly her whole life."

This is where Elliot reminisced once again about their time together, "All I really remember was that one night at summer camp when we were both just eating junk food around the camp fire. Everyone had gone to get ready for bed and Ally and I had stayed. I strummed some guitar and she started singing-"

Ally blushed once again as Elliot explained the story, whilst both Trish and I continued to listen, "It was only later on when we were talking about how good of a singer she was, was when I found out that she couldn't sing in front of other people."

"Then why could she sing in front of you," I asked out of pure curiosity.

Elliot turned to Ally, "Actually that's a question I'd like to know too."

Ally still looked embarrassed but had cooled down from last time, "I don't really know either. I was just comfortable around you I guess. Like the entire summer we had spent together, it was if you knew me better than I knew myself."

"I'm comfortable around you too," he replied smiling, catching her stare. Ally smiled back and feeling uncomfortable with their little staring contest, I coughed to let them know we were still here.

"Um, right…" Ally said awkwardly, repositioning herself in her seat.

"Speaking of which, is the old summer camp still around?" Elliot asked Ally.

Ally seemed to already know the answer to this, "The camp itself isn't but the camping ground is still very much there. Nobody uses it anymore, although apparently they get a few campers each year up there."

I could tell by looking at Elliot's face that he had just got a great idea, "I have an amazing idea!"

My mind already knew what he was going to say and my brain continued chanting, _no no no no, _over and over again.

"We should all go camping together for all times sake!" He gestured to both Trish and me, "You guys should definitely come and bring that other friend you mentioned…"

"Dez?" Ally asked.

"Yeah him. He sounds like a cool dude."

I wanted to plant my head against the table, but it took all my strength to with stand the urge.

"That sound's awesome I'm in," Trish said, everyone now turning to me.

I sucked in a breath and tried to talk my way out of it, "I'm not sure… camping isn't really my thi-"

"Come on Austin! You have to come; you could even invite Kira right?" Trish suggested whilst Ally nodded in agreement.

"Who's Kira?" Elliot asked us.

"Austin's girlfriend," Ally said, her voice squeaking a little. I looked at her but she shook of the noise she just made with her hand.

"You have a girlfriend?"

I gave him a stiff smile but replied, "Yeah."

Elliot's eyes lit up as he replied, "Sure, bring her along. The more the merrier right?"

Just as I was about to oppose to the idea of me coming, Trish cut in, "Great, then that's sorted! So, tomorrow afternoon then?"

"I'll check with my Dad and text Dez. But it's my day off work so it should be all good," Ally told us all.

"Sweet!" Elliot exclaimed happily.

I sat there cross armed, rather gloomy until Trish and Ally rose from their seats, "We are going to get some drinks, you guys want anything?"

"A coke would be great," Elliot laughed joyously.

_Why is he always so happy?_

"Austin?" Trish asked me but I responded, "Um I'll have a coke as well but I'll come get it."

I started getting up but Ally shook her head, "Nah don't worry about it, it's my shout. I'll get the drinks and you stay here with Elliot."

_Just what I wanted._

Trish and Ally walked to the counter and started ordering drinks from Suzy whilst I was left in an awkward silence with the one and only Elliot.

He kind of gave me a look as if we wanted to say something but stopped at the last minute.

I sighed remembering my promise to try and get along with Elliot to Ally, "Uh, do you like Miami?"

"Yeah it's great. You guys get such a great vibe here."

My head nodded in agreement and without expecting it he openly said, "To be honest, I thought you and Ally were dating," he half laughed.

I gave him an odd look, "What made you think that?"

"Well when you guys were talking and hugged, you guys seemed… intimate."

"Ally and I are just best friends," I told him with a fake smile.

Elliot laughed and ran his hand through his brown hair, "Yeah, I'm actually kind of glad you know."

This is when I seriously questioned why Elliot was here in Miami. _What the hell did he mean by that?_

"Why?" I questioned him, letting curiosity get to me.

Elliot gave me a suggestive look before answering, "Ally's cute… and, you know."

I really did not like where this was going.

"… I like my cute girls."

Before I even had a chance to reply, let alone process what he said through my brain… Ally and Trish had returned with a plate of drinks.

"What you guys talking about…?" Ally asked smiling brightly.

Why does she always have to have that smile that just makes you feel a lot happier about everything? It was seriously becoming a pain with Elliot being here.

"Oh you know, just about Miami," Elliot responded obviously not bringing up what we were really talking about.

"That's cool," Ally replied sitting down in her seat.

I took my drink and started drinking it immediately, wanting to avoid conversation. I was already heavy in thought over what Elliot just told me and if I opened my mouth… I had a feeling I'd say something I'd regret. When I looked up at Ally she was staring at me and I was caught off guard immediately by this.

'Thank you' she mouthed, knowing I was trying my best and I gave her a real true grin, before she turned back to Elliot.

_I was not liking where this was going at all._


	3. Chapter 3

**The is an extra long chapter. I'm still debating whether this story is going to have one or two more chapters, but for the meantime... Here's an update! Leave feedback please? (:**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Have you found the instructions yet?" I asked Dez who was roaming the area for the small piece of paper that would make the _not so simple _task of putting up a tent easier.

He was rummaging underneath our sleeping bags and backpacks but seemed to have no luck, "Not yet, you'd think they'd invent a tent that was easy to assemble."

Much to both Dez and my disappointment, we had learnt the hard way that camping wasn't as fun as it looked like. No power. No electronics. No signal. No fridge… and no warm bed to get into tonight. Instead it was a lot of trees, dirt and frustration.

"I'm hungry," I complained.

"So am I… I'm really craving another one of the world's biggest tacos right now," he told me whilst my mouth watered over the thought of the food.

"I can't believe I missed that!"

Dez shook a finger at me, "You picked your girlfriend over the food and then got ditched. It serves you right!"

I made a whinny noise before Trish came through the surrounding trees into the clearing which would be our campsite. She was lugging two suitcases and a rather large bag which she dropped as well as herself onto the ground, panting as if she had just ran a marathon.

"Nobody told me that I had to hike up here?!"

"Wait until she realises there isn't any reception," Dez told me rather loudly.

Trish's mouth dropped, "What do you mean there is no reception?"

She pulled out her phone and raised it into the air, immediately mimicking the whinny noise I had just made previously.

"Camping sucks," she told us flatly.

"Tell me about it," Both Dez and I said at the same time pointing to the pile of equipment that was meant to be our tent.

We were finally joined by Ally, Elliot and Kira who had big smiles plastered on their faces.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked curiously.

Ally smiled whilst dumping her bags with everyone elses, "We stopped to show Kira the lake on the way here. By sunset it will look absolutely amazing, we should all go down and see it."

"I'm not walking up the hill again," Trish told us all flatly.

"Come on guys, this isn't too bad is it!" Elliot exclaimed excitedly whilst giving Ally a huge cheesy smile.

I frowned at this knowing his hidden intention of it. However my thoughts were shortly cut off by Kira who ran up to me and gave me a hug. I was taken back by surprise but laughed it off whilst wrapping my arms around her.

"I've missed you," she whispered before stepping back.

"Same here."

"This should be fun. It's been ages since I've been camping," she told me happily.

The fact that Kira actually enjoyed camping surprised me, "You mean you actually like it… sleeping in a tent and all?"

She giggled and nodded, "It's great."

I shook my head not understanding how anyone could endure this torture.

"Uhh, guys… what happened with your tent?" Ally asked pointing to the pile of equipment on the ground.

"We lost the instructions so it kind of made it rather impossible to put up," Dez exclaimed whilst pulling out his video camera and pointing it at himself whilst pressing the record button.

"First hour of the survival: no bears…" he documented to all of our amazement.

"Uhh…" Ally managed to say, lost for words. We all just seemed to shrug this off as usual Dez behaviour though.

"I have an idea!" Elliot interrupted us.

_I hate your ideas. _

"How about Ally and I put up the tents, you guys go get some wood for the fire and for the other ladies, you can sort out the food supply?"

"As long as I don't have to walk up that hill again, I'm good," Trish said searching through the food containers whilst Kira walked over to help her.

I watched as Elliot walked over to Ally and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Whilst saying something that made her laugh. My body angered and I walked off into the other direction muttering, "Come on Dez."

For the next half hour Dez and I walked around picking up pieces of wood for the campfire whilst my anger just grew inside me.

"Do you think there is something off about that guy Elliot?" I asked Dez annoyed.

Dez thought about it for a moment but shook his head, "Nope, nothing I can think of… why?"

I gritted my teeth and sighed, "I don't know, I just don't like the way he stares at Ally all the time. Like, who comes all the way here just to see a buddy from camp?"

"Maybe he likes Ally," Dez casually said.

"That's the thing, he basically told me he did like her… and now he's going around and flirting with her and making her laugh while saying all these things. Do you think Ally is falling for any of it? I don't know why she is even friends with that guy."

I took a breath after speaking knowing I was ranting while Dez continued to stare at me giving me a curious look. I wasn't sure what to say so I left it to Dez who kind of felt obligated to say something, "What's it matter if he's flirting with Ally anyway? It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if they dated right?"

"... but it's Ally."

"Yeah, and she might like Elliot back for all we know."

This made me mad over the thought of them happily together, "She couldn't like a guy like that right. He's just so…"

"Not you?" Dez answered as if he knew something I didn't.

"What?" I asked going back over what Dez was referring to.

He seemed to sigh, "Austin, have you ever thought that you are jealous over Elliot because you have feelings for Ally?"

I stood there completely perplexed as to what this conversation had turned into, "I don't have any feelings for Ally, I'm dating Kira anyway… Elliots just so-"

"-so what?"

I was utterly speechless… _Why did I hate him exactly? _

"I'm pretty sure that's you main problem here. Work out why you _actually _hate him."

I didn't say anything still taking in everything he had just said to me.

"Uh, I guess-"

"Can I just give you one piece of advice though?" Dez asked whilst I nodded for him to continue, "Feelings are feelings Austin. They don't change. You can only just hide them until they go away," Dez advised me.

"I don't understand," I told him honestly, feeling rather stunned that Dez of all people could confuse me to this level.

Dez gave me a true smile whilst resting his hand on his shoulder before telling me, "That's for you to figure out."

He turned away and started walking away to the campsite with arms full of wood whilst I was left questioning the one little thing I was afraid to even think of.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Elliot and I had finished putting up both tents and started helping in moving everyone's bags into each tent. Once we had finished this we sat down with Trish and Kira and started organising tonights dinner.

"Two minute noodles I see," I laughed picking up one of the packets, "chicken flavour…"

"Yeah I thought it would be a reminder of the old days. We use to live off that stuff."

"So you and Ally went to camp together," Kira confirmed.

"Yeah, we were inseparable that summer."

Kira raised an eyebrow, "Did you guys date or something?"

"No no no!" I disagreed immediately, "We were friends only."

"… and now?" she asked curiously.

I looked at Elliot who seemed to be waiting for me to answer the question, "Uh, we are just friends catching up."

"Oh, I just thought that since-" Kira started but Trish interrupted.

"Ally only likes Elliot in a friend way, plus Ally already has someone she likes."

I gave Trish a '_that was meant to be a secret' _look before smiling guiltily.

"Oh really?" Elliot asked looking a bit dejected, but soon had another one of his smiles on his face.

"Who's the lucky boy?" Kira asked out of pure curiosity, although I was sure that she would not like my answer if I told her… not that I would.

"Uh-" I stalled not really sure how to reply.

Before I had a chance to try and talk my way out of the question I was saved by Austin and Dez who returned; arms full with fire wood. They piled up the wood and sat down with us, each getting a bottle of water beforehand.

"So what you guys talking about?" Dez asked joining on the question.

I let my head fall back into my hands knowing I only short lived my escape.

"Oh you know, just about the boy that Ally apparently likes," Kira smiled whilst giving me a wink.

"You like someone?" Austin asked surprised.

"Uh, yeah," I awkwardly said with my head still in my hands.

I fiddled with the grass on the ground which apparently looked a whole lot more interesting than the conversation that was on hand. I was hoping that he wouldn't ask, even though I was sure he would but was utterly surprised when he just said, "Oh."

I gave Austin a weird look whilst he just shrugged and gave me a strained smile before averting the conversation over the lake which Dez and him had looked at whilst gathering wood.

_Why didn't he ask about it? _I found it rather odd because he'd usually be the first to try and get the answer out of me seeing as he thought he could, 'help.'

I tried to ignore these thoughts but as the day progressed they only got worse. Once night had fallen I had almost managed to go insane. Why couldn't I just stop thinking about Austin for more than two seconds.

I looked over and noticed he was laughing with Kira and I couldn't help but feel my gut wrench. _Why can't I just be happy for them? Why can't I just let go?_

"Ally?!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Trish who had noticed me deep in thought, "Uh… sorry what was it?"

She shrugged it off and asked, "I was going to start making the noodles… I was just wondering if you were hungry?"

"I'm not actually that hungry… Uh, I think I might go for a walk. I think I need to clear my head for a while."

I got up to leave but Elliot stood up with me, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure," I agreed with a smile, hoping that maybe Elliot could get my mind off of everything.

We walked into the forestry and started walking down the hiking trail down towards the lake. For some reason this felt like déjà vu as we had done this so many times before at summer camp.

"Feels familiar huh?" Elliot noted exactly what I was thinking.

"I know, it kind of just feels like old times."

We reminisced over past experiences at camp until we reached the lake which was lit up well from the reflection of the moon.

I sighed out of relief as I walked down to the old wooden ramp, removing my shoes in the process before sitting right at the end, dangling my legs over so that toes touched the cold yet relaxing water. It felt nice to be back here and doing something so familiar.

Elliot joined me whilst we both sat here in silence for minutes on end. When our silent forever had passed I turned to see Elliot looking at me with a gentle expression, one which made me worried as I knew he was about to tell me something important.

"Ally-" he paused, taking a minute to gather his thoughts, "Remember the last night we spent here at camp. We snuck out of tents and walked down here to just talk for hours. We traded addresses, information, phone numbers… it felt like we'd never really get the chance to see each other again. But then my Dad had his meeting and I-"

He stopped momentarily looking at me, before taking a breath, "That night… I realised I liked you. I know it seems crazy because all this time has passed but-"

My eyes widened a little at his confession not realising this was what he needed to tell me, "Elliot-"

"Wait, here me out Ally," he told me as I shut my mouth and listened, "Feelings change and I know that… As years passed on I had forgotten my feelings for you. Yet when My Dad said he had a meeting here in Miami, I couldn't help but think that maybe… maybe those feelings at the time were real… so I came back to see you."

I took a shaky breath in wondering where Elliot was going with this, "I like you Ally, I really do. Yet there is a part of me that feels like you'll never be able to like me back."

My mind was going a mile a minute over everything he had just told me and I so wanted to be able to confess my feelings back but I knew that there wasn't any there to confess for him. How easy it would have been for me if I could just like Elliot, but in my gut and more so… in my heart, I knew that my feelings did not belong to him.

"Elliot, I appreciate everything you've done just for me. I really do-"

Elliot gave me a small smile, "-but?"

"Don't get me wrong I wish I liked you! I truly wish I did. It would make things so much easier for me…" I started, dreading every word I was saying, "-but, I just don't feel that way about you. You are an amazing guy who is so kind and charming, yet I just can't seem to shake these feelings I already feel for someone else."

"It's him isn't it," he asked knowingly.

"Who?"

"Austin."

I bit my lip which was enough of an indicator to let him know that he was right.

"He's a lucky guy Ally… to have someone like you to care about him so much," he told me gently.

"I wish he knew."

Elliot gave me a curious look, "Why haven't you told him?"

"It's Austin. He's my best friend and he has a girlfriend… and I'm just-"

"You're just what?"

I sighed, "Irrelevant."

He gave me a sad look before pulling me into a hug; I couldn't help but hug him back, letting a few tears escape my eyes.

"It's okay Ally."

I let go finally and gave him the best smile I could manage in this situation. Yet I was thankful to have Elliot here who out of everything still managed to be my friend. As he wiped a fallen tear from my face I heard footsteps nearing the end of the ramp. I turned my head to see Austin who noticed my expression immediately.

"What did you do to Ally?" he asked angrily rushing up to me and grabbing my face into his hands. I tried to turn away but he held me still looking at me with a sad expression.

"Why is she crying?"

"He did nothing Austin."

"What do you mean he did nothing, you are standing here crying and he's done nothing?"

Elliot jumped in, still rather surprised as to what just happened, "I was just comforting her."

Austin half laughed, "Comforting…? I didn't know crying was meant to be a part of that."

"Austin," I told him seriously, "I'm fine."

"No you are not."

"Maybe we should all just head back to camp?" Elliot suggest whilst Austin glared at him with disgust.

"Elliot, go ahead. We'll catch up," I told him gently.

"You sure?"

I nodded my head and gave him a sad smile before he turned and walked away. Once he was out of sight I turned to Austin, "What the hell was that?"

"He made you cry!"

"I made myself cry, Austin," I told him getting angry.

Austin sighed whilst looking out into the lake which shined a beautiful midnight blue.

"It's a beautiful night," he muttered.

I didn't move, still annoyed with how he handled everything before.

"Hey Ally, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," I replied sceptically.

He seemed to be hesitant but obviously wanted to ask it, "Why him?"

"What do you mean?" I asked generally confused as to what he wanted to know.

"Why do you have to like Elliot?"

My mouth opened a little with surprise, "I don't like Elliot."

Austin gave me a suspicious look, "You seriously don't have to lie to me Ally. We're best friends… it's just out of all the guys you could have picked it was him."

"I'm not lying… and what do you have against Elliot anyway?"

"He's just so-"

"-so what Austin?"

He seemed to take a minute to think about it but just shook it off, "You deserve better Ally."

"Like who exactly?"

He seemed very agitated with the few questions I was asking him but replied almost angrily, "I don't know okay! Just not him."

"Well that's real specific Austin!"

"Ugh, I just wish you had better taste in guys."

Now I was really getting annoyed with him. What was his problem with Elliot and me? I didn't even like the guy and he had us under the impression that we were already dating.

"I told you before Austin… I, don't, like, him."

"Well who the hell do you like then?!" he yelled annoyed.

"You know what Austin, I like you, okay. I like you so much and I can't hide it anymore. So there… there is my taste in guys that is so bad!" I shouted back involuntarily.

Austin just stopped, stunned even. My mind finally processed what I had just said and my hands immediately moved to my mouth covering it. _Why the hell did I just say that?_

"You like me?" he struggled to say which I could tell through his facial expression.

I muttered a few incoherent sentences before rushing, "I gotta' go."

My gut felt like it was about to drop as I quickly grabbed my shoes and started to run from the ramp.

"Wait, Ally!" Austin yelled after me but I ignored him, running back to camp.


	4. TRAILER

**Sorry guys, not an update but I thought that you would really appreciate a link to the new promo for Campers and Complications... DID I NAIL DEZ OR WHAT?**

**I'll try and upload within the next few days; in the meantime fangirl over this:**

watch?v=yXG1DOd6xlQ

(i.e to view the trailer go to youtube and just add that code to the end of the link.)


	5. Chapter 4

There is one more chapter to this story left, it will probably be an uber long one too, so look out for that in the next few days. In the meantime, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks guys! The support has been truly amazing ~

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I sat across the table from Dez in the food court with my thumb against my lips, still deep in thought over what Ally had confessed to me. I'd been trying to go over everything in my head and work out what to do from here, but the more I thought of it the more puzzling it had seemed to have become. I knew one thing I wanted to do and that was to speak to Ally… yet she wouldn't talk to me since she walked away from me yesterday.

After I had come back from the campsite she hadn't said a word to me and every time I tried to talk to her, she just found an excuse not to. Everyone had known that something went down between us but they just kept quiet about it. It got to the point where it was the morning and she was already packed up and ready to go before I had even gotten out of my tent.

"Well she's definitely trying to avoid you for sure," Dez told me motioning to Ally who had just walked into the food court and noticed both Dez and I sitting here.

I gave her a small smile but she just turned around quickly and walked away without even saying a single word. _Just perfect._

"I don't know how things got so messy," I told him honestly with a sigh.

"I'm going to take a guess and say the moment that you thought you were about to lose Ally," he guessed whilst I gave him a confused look.

"Huh?"

"Elliot… remember? Or had you forgotten about that?"

_Oh that. _I let out a whiny noise to show my displeasure for this situation, whilst Dez passed me his nachos claiming 'it looked like I needed them.'

I took a bite but my stomach told me that eating was the last thing I needed.

"Well on the bright side Elliot leaves tomorrow?"

"I might of just lost my best friend Dez… right now I don't really give a damn about that guy."

Dez sighed, "Austin, just talk to Ally. You guys always work through this stuff."

"… this time is different though."

"How exactly? Is it because she likes you? I'm sure Ally would understand if you just told her that you don't want to ruin your friendship… if anything she'd appreciate it."

"But-" I started but didn't know what to say.

"But what?"

"It's Ally…"

"… and?"

"Don't make me say it Dez…"

He seemed utterly confused on what I was on about, but my gut was floating and my brain continued to be an utter mess.

"You were right," I sighed, completely amazed I was saying this to of all people; Dez.

"Uh, about what exactly."

"My feelings for Ally. It's just I've put them aside as 'our friendship' rather than what I really felt."

Dez gave me a smile, "Then what exactly is you problem if you like Ally?"

I ran my hand through the back of my hair awkwardly, "Kira…"

Dez's eyes flickered with understanding as he understood the predicament I was in, "You don't want to talk to Ally until you are sure of what you want to do?"

"Yup… and now I'm sitting here confused as ever."

"Austin, did you ever consider just letting your feelings decide?"

"It's not that easy-"

He shook his head and cut me off, "But it really is, just go with how you feel more. There are two girls there that adore you… both will understand either way. Yet you just keep putting off the inevitable. I bet you already know who you like more!"

I knew that what Dez was saying was all right but the thought of what I'd have to do to accomplish this 'oh so simple' task was much more devastating then he realised.

"Oh man… why did I get myself into this."

"Stop blaming yourself and hop to it. You have to get this over and done with sooner than later," he told me, taking back his plate of nachos he gave me.

Knowing he was right I took out my phone from my pocket and dialled the familiar number. My heart thumped in time with each ring until I was greeted on the other end of the phone.

"Hey… Uh, we really need to talk and I know you might not want to see me right but can I meet you please?"

Dez gave me the thumbs up whilst I returned his gesture with a strained smile.

On the other end of the phone I heard a sigh, "I guess… I'll meet you at the Pizza Parlour in fifteen minutes?"

"Thanks… really."

She muttered a 'mhmm' but I knew that I had to see her, it was the only way.

"So…?" Dez questioned.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Well I guess you have fifteen minutes to work out what you are going to say," he told me.

_That I do have._

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I kept frantically cleaning every inch of Sonic Boom hoping that it would take my mind off of everything, but sadly that plan was failing. I kept chewing on my hair subconsciously and then having to stop every five minutes because I'd forgotten how to breathe properly.

_Why did I have to tell Austin that I liked him? I just ruined absolutely everything._

"Ally darling," my Dad called me over to him worried.

"Yeah Dad," I said rather rushed, trying to act cool.

He gave me a questionable look, "Is everything okay with you. I know you keep saying everything is fine, but you just look so…"

"No Dad, I really am fine" I took a breath to calm down, "It's seriously okay, I'm just feeling a bit off today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I positively agreed as I went back to my 'not as frantic as before' cleaning.

"Well I'm going to go get some groceries from the store before making dinner. I'll see you later tonight sweetheart," he gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving the store as I sighed out of relief.

I mentally slapped myself over the way I was acting and put the cloth I was using to wipe the instruments down before sitting on the counter of Sonic Boom.

Luckily it had been a pretty slow day and most of the customers had died out after noon, which left me the rest of the afternoon to clean.

I sat on the counter for a while thinking about Austin. God, I knew how harsh I was being by ignoring him but I just wasn't ready to face him of yet, I needed to work up some courage... although I knew the longer I held off seeing him, the longer I'd feel like this. Austin use to be the one that could make me stress less and without him around, it was useless.

"Ally?"

I turned my head to see Elliot standing in the doorway of the store.

"Are you alright?"

I gave him the best smile I could muster up but he seemed to see through it, "What's wrong Ally?"

For a second I planned my 'everything is okay' speech, but instead I decided to confide in Elliot. He basically knew most it anyway, "its Austin."

He gave me a knowing look and nodded at me in understanding, "What's been going on?"

I took a breath and spoke although it came out as a complete and utter jumble, "Well you see, I accidentlytoldAustinthatIlik ehimandnowI'mavoidinghimandIdon'tknowwhattodoanymore."

As Elliot looked at strangely I took in another big breath.

"Okay Ally, for one… you need to calm down. So you told Austin that you like him, isn't that a good thing?"

"No!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Aha… and why's that?"

Ally pulled at the ends of her hair before sighing, "I've basically just ruined our partnership."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Uh, no."

"Then nothing is ruined. Ally, just talk to him or nothing is ever going to be okay between you guys again."

"How can I be sure of that?" I asked still worried about everything that was happening.

Elliot looked at me with the most sincerest smile whilst moving his hands to both sides of my face so that I was looking at him, "Because you still care Ally."

My eyes narrowed in disbelief whilst he sighed at my reaction, "You know what, I bet I could show you that you do."

I let out a 'pfft' noise before asking, "And how are you going to do that?"

The next thing I knew Elliot's face neared mine before his lips crashed onto my own. For a second I froze, completely in shock before pushing Elliot away, "What the hell was-"

Yet I was completely cut off as Elliot was knocked to ground, directly across from Austin who still had his fists clenched from a punch he'd just thrown.

"Austin!" I shouted as he looked ready to throw another, "Stop!"

I held him back as Elliot struggled to get back on his feet.

"Let me go Ally!" he shouted at me whilst I moved in front of him and pushed against his chest telling him not to get any closer.

"This is pathetic, you don't even know what happened…"

"He tried to force a kiss on you!"

I shook my head, "You are reading out of context Austin!"

"Ally it's okay, I probably deserved that," Elliot interrupted whilst I still shook my head.

"It's not okay Elliot, you didn't deserve that."

"Oh he did," Austin agreed still mad.

Before anything else got out of control I pointed to the stairs, "Austin upstairs… now."

"Ally-"

"No, go now and I'll meet you up there."

"But-"

"Austin, please…"

He still looked furious but sighed a defeat and angrily stepped back, walking upstairs.

I turned back to Elliot giving him a sad smile, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Ally."

I nodded my head in relief before punching him in the arm, "Ow, what was that for?"

"For kissing me! What the hell were you thinking?"

"You pushed me back the minute you knew what was happening, proving that you still care."

How the hell did he find that a justifiable reason for what just happened? He could of got seriously hurt.

"Elliot that was really stupid, you got hurt because of all of it."

He let out a small chuckle to my surprise, "But at the same time, that kiss also proved something else that neither one of us realised…"

"… and what exactly is that?" I asked almost annoyed that he was trying to justify his reasons.

"Austin cares too."

I froze.

He smiled knowing that I had finally realised the big picture.

_Why would Austin react that way unless he truly cared?_

"It doesn't mean anything, its Austin he was probably looking out for me," I denied, although the thought was still stuck in my head.

"You can keep telling yourself that… but let's just say it was Dez that walked in the room. I'm pretty sure the reaction would be a lot different."

"Yeah, that's because it's Dez."

"And upstairs is Austin."

I moved my hands to my face, slightly rubbing my eyes out of stress. Although I knew that deep down inside he was right. Yet at the same time I wouldn't know… unless I actually took the chance to speak to the blonde boy himself.

Elliot seemed to have realised my train of thought and gave me a quick hug, "I'm going to go and let you have a lengthy conversation with him."

"Elliot-"

"No really, talk to him. You'll regret it if you don't."

My shoulders sunk a little, giving in to the inevitable. I gave Elliot another smile and barely whispered, "Thanks."

"Thank me tomorrow when I come say goodbye Ally."

I nodded my head, agreeing to his suggestion, before he gave a quick wave of his hand. He turned around and walked out of the store leaving me _almost _alone.

I looked up towards the door upstairs and sighed, knowing it was time to talk to him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Austin' POV**

I sat there impatiently checking my watch every few seconds impatiently.

_Where was she?_ I thought as I tapped my foot irritated.

Just then she walked through the door of the pizza parlour and lazily made her way over to me, "Hey."

"Hey Kira," I greeted her giving a weak smile.

She seemed to see through me and sat across the table from me, "Sorry I'm late, I got a little caught up."

"It's alright," I told her trying to stay as nice as possible.

Although the look on Kira's face told me that she knew what was coming, "Austin, you wanted to talk, so let's go."

"Yeah, right. Um, you see…" I started rather awkwardly not sure where to go with this, "The last few weeks with you have been amazing. You are so funny and nice and amazing and you love pancakes! You are truly awesome and this is really hard to say and all-"

"-but you finally realised you actually like Ally and those feelings aren't going to change anytime soon… am I right?" she finished knowingly and although I knew she was mad at me for stringing her along she almost looked relieved.

"Uh, yeah. I'm so sorry. I mean I really did like you, I still do partly! It's just-" I took another moment's pause, "It's Ally… and somehow I had been oblivious to all of it in the midst of our partnership and friendship."

Kira sighed and looked me in the eye sincerely, "When I first met you Austin, I thought you liked Ally. Somehow I've always still felt that you do, I just let it go because you reassured me that you didn't… but all the signs were there. I guess I just feel stupid for getting myself caught up in all when I could have easily avoided it by following my instinct."

"Kira-"

"Trust me Austin, I get it. I'm not happy about it but I get it."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I wish I wasn't so stupid-"

"It happens, more than any of us really like to admit, but I guess that's the fault with being blind to your feelings… I'm sorry for interfering with what Ally and you obviously had going."

"No Kira, I don't regret dating you at all. Like I said, you are such a great girlfriend, I just regret the fact that I could have avoided… this."

"I know Austin."

"Yeah," I finished awkwardly not knowing what more I could say.

"Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure," I agreed, curious as to what she had to say.

She gave me a small smile, "What are you going to do now… like with your feelings for Ally and what not?"

I stood there stumped with the question she just asked me. I had not a single clue as to what to do from here… She wasn't talking to me, she was avoiding me and she thought I probably hated her.

"I don't know, I want to talk to her but-"

Kira nodded for me to continue on with what I was saying, "She's ignoring me. I don't blame her."

"That's never stopped you before, why now?"

"I just… I don't know what to say! I'm not good with this stuff and it's Ally... Somehow I can just see myself screwing this up more than it already is now."

Kira sighed, "Austin… you aren't breaking up with me for nothing. If you don't go talk to Ally, all this-" she gestured to herself, "would have definitely been put to waste. I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty, but just go after the girl you truly like. Screw the rules and the _'what if's_,' go see her. Tell her. Let her know that she's exactly where she needs to be and that the place is with you."

I looked at her stunned as to why she was helping me, "Kira, why are you helping me? I just broke up with you…"

"I guess I'm a sucker for an epic romance and when I face the reality of it, that love story was never mine. I'll get it one day, just not with you."

I gave her a wide grin, one that was so big it nearly fell off my face. She had no idea how much what she said meant to me.

"I still want us to be friends," I told her straight.

"I do too and we'll have plenty of time figuring out that friendship when you shout me lunch."

I gave her a confused look before she added, "You owe me."

"You can have as many lunches as you want!" I added before she laughed in sync with me.

Surprisingly enough I was surprised how easy Kira took our break up, yet she completely understood the reasoning behind it. I guess she was a sucker for a romance… yet somehow I still wondered whether the epic story would be mine and Ally's.

I walked towards Sonic Boom knowing that now was the time that Ally would be thinking about locking up the store. I had finally decided to just go for it. I wasn't going to waste a single hour to tell her how I truly feel. I just hoped she didn't hate me.

As I neared the store I noticed the lights were still on and two figures were standing near the counter. I immediately recognised Ally but as I neared closer my gut dropped. _Elliot._

Why were they together… alone?

I got to the door and was about to make myself known before the last thing I thought would happen did. Elliot leaned in close to Ally, forcing his mouth upon hers. The minute Ally pushed him back I found myself moving involuntarily towards Elliot. I hadn't realised what I was doing before I had just punched him in the face and he was laying on the ground. Yet inside my stomach, it felt like the right thing to do.

"Austin, Stop!" Ally shouted at me, but my fists clenched once again from anger.

She tried to hold me back which was starting to annoy me, "Let me go Ally!"

Although she ignored me completely moving in front of me and looking at me with a worried look whilst pushing me back with her hand.

I wanted to hold her and tell her not to worry yet somehow as Elliot had regained his position standing up I felt the urge to give him a piece of my mind.

"This is pathetic, you don't even know what happened…" she tried arguing with me although I knew exactly what happened.

"He tried to force a kiss on you!"

"You are reading out of context!" she shook her head although it seemed unbelievable that Elliot had forced a kiss on her with some other gain then for himself.

"Ally it's okay, I probably deserved that," Elliot interrupted as the sound of his voice begun to anger me once again.

"It's not okay Elliot, you didn't deserve that."

"Oh he did," I agreed giving him a look of hatred.

Before I even had a chance to say anything else Ally turned to me and gave me the most serious look I think I've ever seen her give anyone… ever, "Austin upstairs… now."

"Ally-" I tried reasoning.

"No, go now and I'll meet you up there."

"But-" I tried to argue, not wanting her down here alone with him. Although she wouldn't here it being the stubborn girl she normally is.

"Austin, please…"

I knew with just one look of her face that I needed to go upstairs, I gave a sigh and defeated turned around and made my way upstairs. Every step was agony and somehow I felt like I had let her down majorly.

The minute I had closed the door behind me, I kicked the small trash bin full off paper watching the paper fly out of it. I ran my hands through my hair roughly and took a seat down on the piano bench, resting my face into my hands, rubbing face nervously.

_If Ally didn't hate me before, she does now._

The whole incident that happened only minutes prior had finally caught up with me and I whined over how stupid I had just acted. How the hell was violence going to fix my problem? Let alone hitting one of Ally's friends… not that he was even a good one. My mind kept replaying her facial expression she gave me over and over, my heart sinking even further than it already had.

"I stuffed up," I whispered to myself tapping my feet impatiently.

Right now Elliot and Ally were probably talking about how stupid I had been, not to mention the kiss, _ugh._

Just as my overthinking started to get even worse the door opened slowly and Ally walked in carefully closing the door whilst leaning against it.

"Ally…" I stood up and took a few steps towards her, trying to find words to explain what had just happened.

"Austin, sit."

I opened my mouth to try and explain but she gave me a look which told me to just follow was she had told me to do.

I returned to my seat at the piano bench looking at her with my thumbs twiddling with each other.

Ally sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, probably taking in what to say. I wanted nothing more than to go over there and hug her, to tell her how stupid I was… to let her know absolutely everything. But her body language told me that the time to explain this was definitely not what she was ready to handle.

I watched as she breathed heavily, her chest moving in sync with each breath. I stayed completely silent not knowing what to say.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at me saddened before barely whispering, "Austin."

"I'm sorry," I apologised quickly, trying to let her know that I realised how stupid my actions had been.

She stepped forward from her position against the door and walked over and grabbed a stool close by before dragging it so that she could sit right in front of me.

"We need to talk," she told me flatly.

"I know," I gulped as she gently reached for my hands, holding them in her own. He slender fingers brushed over my palms to the top of my hand, a gesture which not only calmed me but made my heart race extremely fast.

I looked up at her and I immediately relaxed under her stare before I sucked in a breath knowing that now was the time we had to confess all that was on our minds.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

As Austin looked at me I knew he had calmed down from just before. He seemed to relax as I saw his shoulders slowly unstiffen. Although he still managed to look absolutely petrified which worried me. Austin was not the type to be scared of anything, yet right now… he looked as if he saw a ghost.

We continued to stare at each other for a while, almost as if we were daring each other to speak first. Finally Austin caved in, sighing under pressure.

"Ally, look… I know tonight looked bad, really bad."

"That's an understatement."

"It's just… Elliot kissed you!"

I shook my head annoyed, "and what do you care if Elliot kisses me anyway?"

Austin ducked his head into his arms and made a little whiny noise, the same noise he made when he was about to say something he'd rather not, "That's the exact point Ally!"

"I don't understand what _point _involves punching someone in the face."

Austin rose his head and looked at me seriously, "The very point that involves you."

My eyes widened slightly at his intensity as I whispered, "What do I have to do with this?"

Our stares stuck together like glue as Austin raised his hand to brush his rough yet still abnormally soft fingers across my cheek. He was gentle and somehow I felt my eyes closing wanting to experience his touch on its own.

I heard Austin sigh as his hands pulled away from me. My eyes opened again, but much more slowly watching him intently.

He almost laughed before looking at me with his same captivating stare once again, "You don't get it at all."

"What don't I get?" I continued to ask questions, not sure whether I was really taking in anything he was saying.

He stood up from where he was sitting and walked around the room slowly, moving his arms back and forth, probably irritated with the little movement he was doing whilst sitting.

Although I knew he was avoiding my question, I wasn't going to let him get away with it. I stood up and turned around to look at the confused blonde boy pacing the room. He noticed me raise from my seat and took a few steps closer, but he still looked hesitant.

"Austin, what don't I get," I repeated moving forward so that we were only a few feet apart.

"You're just so-" he stepped forward closing the distance between us whilst using one of his hands to brush my hair away from my face, "-addicting."

"Addicting?" I questioned almost sarcastically whilst Austin let out a silent chuckle.

"The more I seem to stay away from you, the more I want to be closer with you."

My eyes widened with what he said as we both gave each other a knowing look, finally understanding what we were both trying to avoid.

Austin leaned in slowly, cautious to see my reaction whilst I found myself moving forward without a thought. We both leaned in so that our foreheads rested against each other, our lip so close I could feel his warm breath against my lips making me drawn to him in a way I had never anticipated.

He waited, to see what my reaction would before leaning in to close the distance, but at the last minute I pulled back nervously.

"I can't do this," I muttered before walking out of the room and downstairs. I was almost out the door before I heard Austin calling my name from above, "Ally please…"

My breath was uncontrollably shaky as I spun around to see Austin looking at me with a pleading look, "Austin, I can't!"

"Why?" he asked messing up his hair by running his hands through it.

I let a huff out before responding, "Because! There's you standing there looking as you do… and here's me. Plain old ordinary me…" I trailed off watching Austin walk down the steps taking them two at a time.

"Don't-" I tried to plead taking a step back, knowing he was coming closer.

"Ally, stop trying to run away from me," he told me straight moving so he was directly in front of me. He was close enough to see his expression as clear as glass. He was close enough that I could smell his cologne that seemed to radiate off of him. I was definitely close enough to know that he could hear the rapid beat of my heart that seemed to be running a marathon.

"I don't know what else to do," I whispered.

"Stay-" he asked me gently resting a hand on my shoulder.

"For what exactly; for you to tell me how great of a friend I am?!"

Austin shook his head, "We both know that's not what I'm going to say."

"What about Kira then?"

"I broke up with her."

"You what?" I asked taking a step back from him. He didn't like my surprise taking another step forward so we were back at the same distance.

"Ally, I'm laying everything out on the table for you right now. It's up to you what you want-" he started but I turned around facing the other side of the store so that he could not see my expression.

"Ally-"

"Austin… I just can't."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"I'm not letting you go unless you give me a decent answer," he told me whilst I started to become antsy.

My body started to walk away before being swung around by Austin who crashed his lips against mine vigorously. His hand rested against my lower back whilst his other hand cupped the side of my face, moving slowly to only tangle in with the back of my hair.

I was initially in shock yet somehow I seemed to immediately relax as I sunk into the kiss, moving my arms so they wrapped around his neck, pressing my body as close as I physically could get between us. Austin deepens the kiss by parting his mouth and running his tongue against my lips asking for entry. I agreed completely bewildered to how incredibly right it felt kissing my best friend.

When both of us seemed breathless, we parted our foreheads resting against each other so that our noses touched.

"Wow," I breathed out loud watching Austin's smile spread across his face into a smirk.

"Ally," he whispered grabbing my face into his hands, looking at me with the most sincere look, "I love you."

My heart skipped whilst I smiled back, "I love you too."

He squeezed me into a tight embrace, almost cradling me as if I was going to disappear.

"Hey Austin…"

He moved back to look at me before I smiled widely.

"What," he asked, laughing at my goofy smile.

"I'll stay."

He joined in on my smile from my answer to his earlier question before moving in to kiss my forehead.

_I could definitely get use to this._

"I can't believe that you have to go so soon!" I exclaimed giving Elliot a big hug.

"Don't worry, next time my Dad has a meeting in Miami, I'll definitely come see all of you again. I might even call this time," he told us with a wink before releasing me from our hug.

"It was good to meet you," Trish said giving Elliot a goodbye hug.

Once Trish released him, he turned to Dez before giving him a fist pump, "Keep cool."

I rolled my eyes thinking of how it was such a manly thing for them to do. But my eyes turned to the last person he had yet to say goodbye to… _Austin._

Elliot leaned in and whispered something into Austin's ear before giving him a hand shake. I was surprised to see Austin smile before nodding, "Have a good flight."

"Well I guess this is it then," Elliot said looking back at me for one last time.

"Keep in touch!" I told him giving him one last hug before he had to depart.

"I will, trust me. For the meantime, have fun in Miami," and with one last classic 'Elliot' smile he gave us all a wave before walking out of Sonic Boom.

We all seemed to continue to stand around the door for a while, confused as to what to do next. After a while we all just ended up looking at each before smiles appeared on all of our faces.

"You know what, I actually might miss him," Austin said randomly as we all looked at him stunned.

"A part from the whole, 'flirting with Ally' thing, he seemed like a pretty cool dude."

Trish and I scoffed before I asked in disbelief, "and you couldn't work this out beforehand?"

"Things worked out for the best anyway," he told me with a wink before walking over to the instruments. He picked up a guitar and started strumming it randomly… and act I was rather use to by now.

"So you actually really did have _that talk _with him," Trish said loud enough so I could only hear.

I gave her a happy look, "It was the best thing that could have happened."

She still stared at me curiously wanting to know one more question, "So you and Austin are officially dating then…"

I laughed at the irony, "Not of yet, we really haven't talked about our title of what exactly we are… but I'm sure we have plenty of time to figure that out anyway," I told her honestly looking up to see Austin smiling at me catching me off guard.

My face couldn't help but light up at him as I found myself returning the same smile that we shared knowing that from now on things would definitely be different… but the kind of different that made it worth it.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sadly this is the end of this story. I didn't want to drag it on because when you think about it, this was meant to be an episode. There is a good chance that I will write other fanfictions in the future… probably out of the impatience of waiting for Austin and Ally episodes.**

**I lastly just want to thank you all for your support, it has been so absolutely amazing. The reviews, the followers… you kept me wanting to please you and you know what, I hope I did!**

**For the last time, leave your thoughts and opinions in a review, and I hope to be seeing you the next time I write!**

**Thanks lovelies!**


End file.
